narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tenten
}} | english = }} is a supporting character in Naruto. She is the female member of Team Guy, teammate of Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, and specializes in throwing weapons by summoning them from specially prepared scrolls.The change in her outfit from the manga to the anime was her shirt was blue not pink. The animators thought she should have "warmer" colors. Personality Little is known about Tenten's past or personality. She strongly believes that female ninja can be as strong as male ninja. Tenten's personal dream is to become as strong as Tsunade. She is the only weapon specialist of the Konoha nin that was in the Chunin Exams, so its safe to assume her training with Might Guy mostly consisted of long range fighting. Part I Chunin Exams Tenten appears in the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams, and is quickly defeated by Temari, who is able to block all her weapons and trap her in a vortex of wind. Tenten helps Neji train his Heavenly Spin before the finals, and admires the prowess he shows in battle against Naruto. Anime Filer Arcs During the Konoha 11 arc, Tenten is shown to be a very keen observer, picking up on facts that others overlook. In the last of the filler arcs, Tenten is the only one of the Konoha Genin to be left out of the mission, and Tenten scolds Lee because of it. Rock Lee explains that Tenten was away on another mission and so couldn't have come, though Tenten attacks him anyway. Part II Rescue Gaara Arc Team Guy is sent to assist Team 7 in rescuing Gaara. Along the way, the group encounters Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki. Tenten tries to attack Kisame with a spiked bomb, but he is able to avoid the explosion. Seeing that Neji, Lee and Tenten is in the way, Kisame quickly creates three water clones who captures the three team members in a water prison leaving the original Kisame to fight Guy in peace. This does not go well for Tenten who is about to suffocate due to lack of oxygen in the small sphere of water, if it wasn't for Neji breaking out of his own sphere and taking out the Kisame clone holding her captured. After Kisame is defeated and Team Guy reaches the Akatsuki hideout, the team disperses to remove a number of seals in the surrounding area that are making entrance to the lair impossible. Although they succeed, they are each forced to fight exact copies of themselves, with the handicap of the them tiring out, while the clones seems to have infinite energy. However Lee realizes that each clone is only as strong as themselves when it was created, and by surpassing themselves and using a new stronger jutsu, each defeats their lookalike in time. After Gaara is rescued, Team Guy returns to Konoha with Team 7. Abilities Tenten specializes in weaponry, and as such has not been shown to use many genjutsu or taijutsu. Tenten carries these weapons in a number of scrolls, though in Part II, she instead carries a single large scroll. Tenten primarily uses Projectile Weapons in battle, allowing her to draw weapons from those scrolls. She has occasionally launched kunai directly from her scrolls at a force as though they had been thrown in a manner similar to rhythmic gymnastics. In Part I her arsenal is composed mostly of steel projectiles, though in Part II she is shown using a spiked bomb. In the anime, Tenten has also conjured close-combat weapons from her scrolls, such as a bo staff, tonfas and even a heavy flail, as well as displayed knowledge of exploding tags. Originally a Genin level ninja who graduated the academy a year before Naruto did, Tenten is a student of Might Guy together with Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. Her favored method of attack is to throw her scrolls in the air in such a way as to cause them to spin above her, then jump between them and toss a myriad of weapons at her opponent in rapid succession, otherwise known as Twin Rising Dragons. She also uses strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons. However, this technique is useless against opponents who use wind attacks, as seen in her short battle against Temari. Later in Part II Tenten carries around only one giant scroll on her back. Tenten uses a powered up version of the Twin Rising Dragons. This is later called Dragon Scattering Destruction. She uses her scroll to summon one large dragon into the air and fires projectile weapons at twice the speed of the Twin Rising Dragons technique. Other Media * Tenten is a Playable character in the video games Naruto "Clash of Ninja" she appears in the following games: Clash of Ninja 3, Clash of Ninja 4, Clash of Ninja Revolution, Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX, Ninja Council 3, Ultimate Ninja 3, Ultimate Ninja Heroes, and Ultimate Ninja Storm. Trivia * "Ten", in Japanese means heaven or heavenly so in this case, it means "heavenly, heaven". * "Tenten" could also mean 'ten out of ten', based on her accuracy rate. * "Tenten" can also mean, "little by little" in Japanese, or "this and that." (or moving from place to place) * Together with Shino Aburame, Tenten is one of the only characters whose backstory has never been given, and she has not appeared in any flashbacks that are focused on her past specifically. * Creator Masashi Kishimoto favors her character design over all of the other female ninja in the series. * She is almost always seen with her teammates Neji and Rock Lee. * She is rumored to be Chinese mainly because of the way she dresses and looks. * NejiTenten is a popular fan pairing. Quotes * "Mmhmm, cute" * "I'm not gonna hold back!" * "Take this!" Category:Chunin